Nowadays, more and more people participate in water activities, for example, people who participate in water leisure and entertainment activities in lake districts or along seashores, and fishermen who make a living from fishing. Where there are water activities, there is a potential threat to life. Therefore, people usually wear life jackets so that life jacket buoyancy can save people from danger when people accidently fall in water.
Nowadays, with the social development, there are more and more scenic places with water activities. Safety is the basic requirement. However, regular life jackets cannot be used flexibly, which makes water rescue not easy to conduct when a drowning incident happens.